1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting device and method, as well as to a data transmission managing device and method in which the time of completion of data transmission is designated to a data transmission destination for transmitting data via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a data transmission system for transmitting data such as files and streams, in which a fixed network band is rented for a fixed amount of fee so as to transmit data. In this data transmission system, data transmission is carried out within the range of the network band that is rented in advance.
Also in the conventional data transmission system, accounting is carried out in accordance with the quantity of transmission data that is used. In this data transmission system, in most cases, an accounting server is provided in the network and the transmission state of the network is monitored by the accounting server, thereby requesting the data transmission side for accounting.
In the foregoing data transmission system, when data is transmitted from the data transmission side, it is often the case that the data transmission completion time on the data receiving side cannot be known.
Moreover, in the conventional data transmission system, it is often the case that the data transmission side cannot designate the data reaching time at the data receiving side. Specifically, in the data transmission system, in the case where the network band rented for a fixed amount of fee is occupied by another user, data transmission cannot be started and the time of completion of data transmission on the data receiving side cannot be designated.
Thus, in view of the foregoing status of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data transmitting device and method and a data transmission managing device and method which enable data designation of the data transmission completion time in advance so as to carry out data transmission.